Songs of Life
by Eszie
Summary: How would Anita react when Victor tells her that he have to leave? A fanfic, entirely made out of songs. VxA
1. Everytime we touch: Cascada

Chapter 1

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive._

It was the day before Valentine and that meant that the U.Z.Z. Valentine Ball was there. Every agent was at the ball. Well, almost every agent.

"Where are Victor and Anita?" Kowalski asked and Ray shrugged.

"I saw them a few minutes earlier." Ray said.

"Do you think that he told her already?"

"I don't know, but he'd better do it quick before someone else tells it to her."

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.  
_

"Don't peek!" Victor said and Anita smiled.

"I'm not peeking." she said, while she hold her hands in front of her eyes. "But why don't you want to say were we're going to?"

"Because it's a secret." Victor guided Anita into a room and he stopped. "We're here." he whispered in Anita's ear.

Anita removed her hands from her eyes and she looked around. They were at the Control Room. All the lights were out and a few candles were burning. Outside you could see the lights of the city and the bright stars. All of this made just a beautiful place to be. "It's beautiful." Anita whispered.

"I'm glad you like it, it took me some time to get it all done." Victor said.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.  
_

"So, do you want to dance with me?" Victor asked as he extended his hand to Anita.

"I'd love to." Anita whispered and they started to dance.

During the dance, Victor and Anita looked a lot of times in each others eyes. Someone once told Anita that the eyes are the window of the soul and she believed it. Victor's eyes were just as beautiful and wonderful as he was. If he just knew how much she loved him. Anita placed her head on Victor's shoulder and she closed her eyes. Being so close to Victor meant a lot to her. He asked her at every U.Z.Z. party to dance with him. She loved all these times that they were dancing together. She could hear and feel his heartbeat when they were so close. And sometimes, it just looked like his heart beat the rhythm as her heart beat.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.  
_

Victor looked to Anita. Everything was so beautiful. This night, this place. Just the two of them. He couldn't imagine his life without her. All those missions that they did together, all those days that they were together, they were all so wonderful with her. He didn't know what he had to do if she didn't become his partner. In all those years, he started to love her more and more. It was actually the only reason that he asked her to all of the U.Z.Z. parties. And she looked beautiful at every U.Z.Z. party they went.

But yet, he still needed to say something really important to her. Something what couldn't wait. "Anita, there is something I want to say to you."

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
__Need you by my side._

Anita couldn't believe her ears, he wanted to say that he loved her! "So, what is it you want to say?" Anita asked quietly.

"We know each other for years and…well…There is something really important that you need to know."

"What is it?"

"Anita," Victor said and he took a deep breath. He didn't want to spoil her day, but he had to tell her. "I'm leaving U.Z.Z."

Anita couldn't believe her ears. "But…why? It isn't because of me. Because if it would…"

"No, no, it's not because of you." Victor said and he looked to Anita. "I'm reassigned."

"To where?" Anita asked. She felt the tears in her eyes, but she didn't want to let Victor know that she actually wanted to cry.

"Australia."

Anita felt a tear running down her cheek. "That's…that's really far." she whispered.

Victor looked to Anita and he wiped her tears away. "I know." he whispered back. "But it won't be for too long. I promise." and he gave Anita a big hug to give her some comfort.

Anita looked to Victor. "When are you going?" she asked.

"Next week. I wanted to tell you earlier, but I didn't want to upset you."

"I understand." Anita whispered.

* * *

_I found this one on my computer. I totally forgot that I made this one. _

_I don't own The Secret Show and the song belongs to Cascada; Everytime we touch.  
xxx'jes  
Eszie_


	2. The Soft Goodbye: Celtic Women

Chapter 2

_When the light begins to fade,  
And shadows fall across the sea,  
One bright star in the evening sky,  
Your love's light leads me on my way_

A week passed and it was the night before Victor's leaving. Victor and Anita were sitting on their spot on a hill, just outside town. Victor told Anita that afternoon that he wanted to be alone with her just for the last time. So they went to their spot, the place were they always went to when they wanted some time alone, once every year. Just to be together, as friends. And now, it would be the last time to be together. Both didn't want to be there just as friends, but more than that. But both couldn't find the words to say it to the other.

"It's really beautiful." Anita whispered and Victor nodded. Normally, they spoke about a lot of things, but now it seemed that they couldn't find their voices.

_There's a dream that will not sleep,  
A burning hope that will not die.  
So I must go now with the wind,  
And leave you waiting on the tide._

"Anita," Victor said and Anita looked up. "there is something I want to give to you."

"What is it?" Anita asked and she looked to Victor.

"This." Victor grabbed a little box and he gave it to Anita.

Anita looked to the little box and then she looked to Victor. _Does he…is this…?_ Anita felt her head spinning around. This couldn't be the moment, it wasn't perfect.

"Just open it." Victor said and Anita opened the little box. In the box was a silver necklace with a silver heart as pendant.

"It's beautiful, Victor." Anita whispered and she placed the necklace around her neck.

_Time to fly, time to touch the sky.  
One voice alone - a haunting cry.  
One song, one star burning bright,  
Let it carry me through darkest night._

"Anita," Victor said. "promise me just one thing."

"Everything." Anita whispered.

"Promise me that you'll go on with your life."

"What…what do you mean?"

"If you get an other partner, accept that. Because when I'm back, I'll be your partner again."

_Rain comes over the grey hills,  
And on the air, a soft goodbye.  
Hear the song that I sing to you,  
When the time has come to fly._

"But…what if you don't come back?" Anita whispered. "What if something really terrible happens there?"

"Then I'll be still with you and especially then you have to go on with your life. But I promise you I will come back." Victor gave Anita a kiss on her forehead and Anita placed her head on Victor's shoulder.

"Can't you promise that you will come back?" Anita asked. "For me or even for someone else?"

"I can't promise it, but I really hope I can come here for a couple of days." Victor looked to her. She looked to beautiful, but sad too. He didn't want to go, but he had to. He needed to follow the orders. If he knew earlier that this was going to happen, he would tell her that he loved her years earlier. But now, now was it too late.

_When I leave and take the wing,  
And find the land that fate will bring,  
The brightest star in the evening sky,  
(Is your love far from me)  
Is your love waiting far for me.  
(oh)Is your love waiting far from me...._

Anita looked to Victor, it was finally time to say goodbye. They were both standing on the airport and both didn't know what to say. They wanted to say each other how much they loved the other, but they just couldn't do it.

"Be careful, Victor." Anita whispered and Victor smiled.

"I will." he said and he gave Anita a big hug. "Take care." he whispered in her ear. Anita felt the tears falling down her cheeks and Victor wiped them away. "I'll be back before you know it."

"I hope so." Anita said and she looked to Victor. "I've got something for you." and she gave him a little package. "Don't open it before you're in the plane."

"I'll wait." Victor said and he gave her a last kiss on her cheek. "I'll call you." he promised and he walked away. But before he passed the customs, he turned around and he walked back to Anita. "I love you." he whispered and he gave Anita a kiss on her lips, that seemed to last for ever. "Goodbye, Anita." and he walked away to the customs.  


* * *

_The song is called: The Soft Goodbye, from the Celtic women. It's really a beautiful song. :)  
I think I'll updat the next chapter tomorrow, if find some time for that, because I'll have a loooooong schoolday tomorrow. _

_xxx'jes  
Eszie_


	3. Memories: Within Temptation

Chapter 3:

_In this world you tried,  
Not leaving me alone behind.  
There's no other way,  
I pray to the gods let him stay.  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
And now I know why._

"Anita," sounded and Kowalski walked to her friend, but Anita didn't seem to hear her. It's been a month after Victor left and she felt down. They called every now and then, but it wasn't the same.

"Anita." Kowalski said again and Anita turned around. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine." Anita whispered and she walked away again, leaving Kowalski alone.

"I don't think she's fine." Ray said as he walked to Kowalski.

Kowalski shook her head. "Ever since Victor left, she's been down."

"I can understand that." Ray said. "She loved him, but I don't think she would say it on the phone."

_All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
In silent whispers, silent tears_

Anita was in her emergency bunker, sitting on her bed. She held her necklace in her hand. A few days ago, she discovered that there was a picture inside the heart. The picture was showing her and Victor, laughing. It was made on their one-year-partnership-anniversary. They had so much fun together that day, that it felt they were more than just friends. They celebrate that anniversary every year and this year would be the first year they couldn't celebrate it. She missed him so much, she just couldn't live alone here. She wanted him to go back to her, to tell her that everything is all right.

_Made me promise I'd try,  
To find my way back in this life.  
Hope there is a way,  
To give me a sign you're okay.  
Reminds me again it's worth it all,  
_So I can go home.

She remembered when he told her that she needed to go on with her life. But without him, she didn't want to go on. She wanted him here next to her, holding her tight. She remembered their first and last kiss, there on the airport, before the customs. She just whished that she told him earlier that she loved him, maybe he would be still here. And maybe they would be engaged, even married. She knew she couldn't wait to get married to Victor. But he didn't know that.

"Anita."

Anita looked up and she saw Ray standing there. "What is it?" she whispered.

"Everything will be alright, Anita. He'll come back." Ray sat down next to Anita. "I know he'll come back." and he placed his arm around Anita's shoulder.

_All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent whispers, silent tears._

Slowly, but surely, fell the tears down Anita's cheeks.

"Shh, it'll be alright." Ray said and he gave Anita a big hug. "Trust me, Anita. Someday, he'll walk into this room and _he_ will hold you tight, instead of me."

"I just wish this was a dream." Anita whispered. "That I would wake up and he would tell me that it was just a terrible nightmare."

"I wish I could say that." Ray whispered back. He held his friend near. Anita told him a few weeks ago, a few days after Victor left, that she loved Victor. Ray knew it far before Anita told him. They both showed that they loved one and another, but they never told each other about it. And now it felt for both of them that it was too late.

_Together in all these memories,  
I see your smile.  
All of the memories I hold dear.  
Darling you know I'll love you,  
Till the end of time._

Ray sighed. He couldn't do anything more for Anita then just be there for her. They needed her here and the base in Australia needed Victor there. It wasn't fair, he knew. He knew Victor loved Anita. Victor told him that some days ago. That he told Anita that he loved her. Ray didn't tell Victor that Anita loved him too, he couldn't do it. Not over the phone and Victor had to know it from Anita, not from him. Anita would be the one who would tell him that she loved him.

"If you need me, I won't be far." Ray said as he wiped Anita's tears away. "Be strong, for Victor. Alright?"

Anita nodded. "I will." she whispered.

_All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
In silent whispers, silent tears.  
All of my memories..._

_

* * *

_

_This song is from Within Temptation, which is called Memories. _


	4. Je ne vous oublie pas: Celine Dion

Chapter 4:

_Dans mes absence parfois sans doute  
J'aurai pu m'éloigner  
Comme si j'avais perdu ma route  
Comme si j'avais changé _

_Alors j'ai quelques mots tendresses  
Juste pour le dire_

Victor looked around. It's been two months since he left U.Z.Z. but he still missed her. Every day he thought about her. Every moment of the day. He just couldn't stop thinking about her. Sure, they called each other everyday, but that was too strange.

"Victor?" an Australian voice said. "Is everything alright?" A dark woman sat down next to him, looking a little bit concerned to him.

Victor gave her a weak smile. "I'm alright, Crystal."

Crystal shook her head. "I'm not convinced. Try again, but now more self confidence than you were a few seconds ago."

Victor sighed. "It's…really it's nothing." He just couldn't stop thinking about her.

_Je ne vous oublie pas non jamais  
Vous êtes au creux de moi  
Dans ma vie dans tout ce que je fais  
Mes premiers amours mes premiers rêves  
Sont venus avec vous  
C'est notre histoire a nous_

"Is this about this Anita?" Crystal asked and Victor gave her a surprised look.

"How do you know…?"

"You call her everyday and I am your partner for now." Crystal smiled. "You love her, right?"

Victor nodded. "We shared quite a history together." he said.

_Je ne vous oublie pas, non jamais  
Vous savez tant de moi  
De ma vie de tout ce que j'en fais  
Alors mes bonheurs mes déchirures  
Se partagent avec vous  
C'est Notre histoire à nous  
Je ne vous oublie pas _

"She was your best friend, right?"

"The best a man could get." Victor said and he laughed a little bit

"And what about me then?" Crystal asked, trying to sound a little bit upset.

"You're my second best friend." Victor smiled.

"That's alright with me." Crystal looked to Victor. He really loved her. She saw it in his eyes.

_Parce que le temps peut mettre en cage  
Nos rêves et nos envies  
Je fais mes choix et mes voyages  
Parfois j'en paye le prix  
La vie me sourit ou me blesse  
Quelle que soit ma vie_

"Victor," she whispered. "you really do love her, don't you?"

"I miss her. I miss her even more than my own mother." Victor laughed a little bit. "Can you understand that?"

Crystal nodded. "I can." she said. "You two worked together for years and suddenly, the two of you got ripped apart. And you couldn't tell her that you love her."

"I did, actually." Victor said and he told Crystal what happened on their last minutes together.

"So, she knows that you love her?" Crystal thought a few minutes. "Did she ever talk about it?"

Victor shook his head. "Maybe she needs to sort it out."

_Je ne vous oublie pas, non jamais  
Vous êtes au creux de moi  
Dans ma vie dans tout ce que je fais  
Mes premiers amours mes premiers rêves  
Sont venus avec vous  
C'est notre histoire à nous  
Je ne vous oublie pas,_

"Maybe." Crystal said. "What was in the package?"

Victor smiled. "It was a stuffed bear, holding a picture frame. In that frame was a picture of Anita and me on our last U.Z.Z. ball together. She told me in the note, which was attached to the collar of the bear, that she would never forget me, what ever may happen. That I would be her partner for always."

Crystal smiled. "That's really sweet."

"It is. And the truth is, I can't forget her either. Sometimes when I call, it's like she already knows that I call. And when she calls, I even know it before my communicator rings."

_Même a l'autre bout de la terre  
Je continue mon histoire avec vous  
Je ne vous oublie pas, non jamais  
Vous êtes au creux de moi  
Dans ma vie de tout ce que je fais  
Mes premiers amours mes premiers rêves  
Sont venus avec vous  
C'est notre Histoire à nous_

Crystal laughed a little bit. "You know what they call that?"

"No, what?"

"Love. You two are made for each other." Crystal looked to Victor. "You want to be with her, even if you have to face your greatest fears, right?"

"Yeah. I would do everything and anything to be with her."

Crystal stood up. "There is something I need to do. I'll see you later." and with that, she walked away.

_Oh, Anita,_ Victor thought, _if you could only know how much I miss you.  
_

_Je ne vous oublie pas, non jamais  
Vous savez tant de moi  
De ma vie de tout ce que j'en fais  
Alors mes bonheurs mes déchirures  
Se partagent avec vous  
C'est notre histoire à nous  
Je ne vous oublie pas  
Je ne vous oublie pas_

* * *

_This is from one of my favorite artists: Celine Dion. This song is called; Je ne vous oublie pas, I don't forget you. One of the most beautiful songs ever!_


	5. For the first time: Leann Rimes

Chapter 5:

_Up and down the stairs  
In and out the door  
Walked every inch of the floor  
You think you know a place  
But there locked in an empty room  
Out of the dark comes you_

Anita sighed. Another month passed by and Victor was still in Australia. She walked through the hallways of the U.Z.Z. base, still feeling down. Her friends tried to cheer her up, but nothing worked. She just wanted that Victor came back. She would do everything and anything to get him back with her. She wanted to feel his touch, his kisses and his hugs. She wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. She wanted to tell him that she loved him.

She just passed Victor's emergency bunker when she noticed something strange. There was light in the emergency bunker!

_I feel, I feel, I feel  
A flood of light fall on my face  
I see, I see, I see  
For the first time  
I hurt, I hurt, I hurt  
So good inside I swear I could die  
I love, I love, I love  
For the first time_

But, how could that be? As long as Anita knew, nobody went into Victor's bunker. They kept his bunker this way in case he would come back.

Anita opened the door of the emergency bunker. Maybe someone needed something and forgot to turn out the light. She looked up and suddenly, she saw him. "V…Victor?" Anita couldn't believe her eyes. Was it really, could it be? Or was she just dreaming?

"It's me." Victor said with a big smile and he put his arms around her. He was so glad that he was back. Now he and Anita could finally be together. He wouldn't leave her ever again, for nothing in the world. He pulled her gently away and he wiped the tears from her cheeks. "What is it?" he asked.

_What is this fallin'  
No - dancin' down my cheek  
Why's it hard for me to speak?  
You think you know a heart  
But then it suddenly starts to pound  
It literally knocks you down_

"It's just…I'm so glad that you're back." Anita looked to Victor. "When did you come back?"

"I just arrived." Victor looked to Anita. "You were the first one I wanted to see."

Anita smiled, but it faded away when she realised that Victor wouldn't be here forever. "How long would you be staying here?"

"For the rest of my life." Victor smiled. "I got reassigned again, I can work here again."

Anita smiled. "That's great." she said. Meanwhile, some of the agents started to gather outside Victor's emergency bunker.

"You know," Victor started, "I really meant it when I told you that I love you."

_I feel, I feel, I feel  
A flood of light fall on my face  
I see, I see, I see  
For the first time  
I hurt, I hurt, I hurt  
So good inside I swear I could die  
I love, I love, I love  
For the first time  
Yeah... for the first time_

Anita gave him a smile. "You know," she whispered. "I love you too."

Victor smiled. "I know." he said and he gave Anita a sweet loving kiss on her lips, that seemed to last forever. "There is just one thing I want to ask you." he knelt down on one knee and he grabbed a little box out one of his pockets. "Anita Knight, do you want to marry me?"

Anita looked to Victor in disbelief. "I do." she whispered after some time and the agents started to cheer as Victor placed the ring around Anita's finger. He stood up again and he gave Anita a loving kiss on her lips.

"From now on, I won't leave you alone, never again." he whispered in her ear after the kiss. "I will stand by your side for the rest of my life."

* * *

_For now, this is my last chapter(and my shortest one). If someone else has a good song I can use, be free to tell it to me. I'll see what I can do.  
This song is called "For the First Time" from Leann Rimes. _

_xxx'jes  
Eszie_


End file.
